


Greg Lestrade

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Pencil, Portraiture, and needs a hug, is very tired, poor Greg, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greg at the end of a long day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Greg Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> Greg at the end of a long day.

 


End file.
